à première vue
by Furanshisuka Daidouji
Summary: Hola, si te gustan los TE, lee este fic pq está super bueno, no es la típica historia "ahora me di cuenta que te amo".. UN ACCIDENTE;te parece que YA SE CONOCÍAN;una REVELACIÓN;NO LO SABÍAS?


Notas de la autora: Konnichiwa!! Soy Furanshisuka Daidouji y éste el primer fic que subo....¿adivinen de quien??? ¡¡De la pareja más romántica y linda!!! : Tomoyo+Eriol.¡Es que la belleza de este "macho" inspira a cualquiera! Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten porque traté de hacerlo interesante, y MUY fuera de lo común (jejejje) Porque no es la típica declaración de amor! No, es algo mucho mucho mejor!! En resumen creo que les va a gustar. Se lo dedico a todos ustedes, que al igual que yo, saben de buen anime. (me quiero poco...) Si alguno de ustedes quiere Escribirme sobre lo que les pareció el fan fic, tener una amiga, contarme sus problemas, ayudarme con mi próxima web page o lo que sea mi MSN es: fran_14lxs@hotmail.com (después del 14 es una ele, no una i o un uno..) Antes de darles la introducción si uno de ustedes sabe hacer páginas web y quiere ayudarme con un modelo que ya hice ¡ Mándenme un e-mail, juntos haremos la mejor pagina de manga y anime!  
  
Esta Intro pretende conectarlos con el fic Sakura y Shaoran se habían casado (muy jóvenes) y se habían ido a Hong-Kong Tomoyo Daidouji tenía 20 años y estudiaba derecho en la universidad., actualmente no estaba comprometida y había olvidado quien era Eriol, no lo recordaba ni de nombre .( que pena por él) Sonomi se había casado con Fujitaka Kinomoto y andaban muy felices disfrutando de su luna de miel que se darían por 2 años para recorrer el mundo.O_O *********************************************************************** Una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules (o amatistas, como uds. quieran) avanzaba rápidamente en su auto por las solitarias calles del Sector Alto de Tokyo. Llevaba una vida muy agitada debido a su cargo de gerente de las empresas que le había cedido su madre, y a pesar de desempeñarse exitosamente como empresaria, estudiaba en la Universidad... Conducía casi inconscientemente tratando de ordenar en su mente reuniones, exámenes y deberes, cuando sorpresivamente vio que un hombre se le cruzaba por la calle. Rápidamente pisó el freno, y cuando se desinfló la bolsa de aire que la rodeaba, bajó a ver al hombre que casi había atropellado, con paso ágil se acercó ..  
  
-Dios! Por favor discúlpame ¿estás bien? Preguntó Tomoyo, mirando al apuesto joven  
  
-Estoy bien, solo me herí un poco, por suerte pisaste el freno a tiempo!-El hombre medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, su piel era blanca, tenía unos bellísimos ojos azules y el cabello negro. Su ropa y su aspecto reflejaban que su condición, y su cuerpo era digno de un top model masculino...ÉL llevaba unas maletas y esto atrajo la atención de Daidouji.  
  
-Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji-  
  
-Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa y vengo llegando de Inglaterra, la saludó cortésmente mientras admiraba la belleza de la muchacha.  
  
-¿Y que hacías caminando por estas calles? -lo interrogó la empresaria  
  
Buscaba un Hotel, pero todos están reservados, ahora regresaba de mi ex - mansión, que para mi sorpresa, fue destruida sin permisos legales!  
  
Oh!, que pena!- exclamó la chica, sintiéndose un poco responsable de la surte del joven. Luego de pensar un poco..-¿ Quieres venir conmigo a mi mansión?, Tengo hartas habitaciones sin ocupar.. --Pero ¿¡qué diría tu esposo! o tu novio!  
  
--Es que no tengo novio, le respondió Tomoyo muy triste.  
  
--Perdóname, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal- se disculpó Eriol  
  
--No te preocupes, mejor sube a mi automóvil- dijo ella regalándole una bella sonrisa.  
  
****Camino a la mansión de Tomoyo/***  
  
Eriol: - Y tú a qué te dedicas??  
  
Tomoyo:- Soy dueña de las empresas Daidoji y estoy estudiando Leyes ¿Y tú?  
  
Eriol no se sorprendió al saber que estaba ante una mujer así, lo había notado antes, todo indicaba que ella era una chica con clase, educada y con mucho dinero... - Yo al igual que tú estudio Leyes, y vine a Japón porque tenía que hacerme cargo de unas de las empresas de la familia.. dejó escapar un suspiro  
  
Que vida más agitada debes llevar Hiragizawa!  
  
--Al igual que tú Daidouji,, y ¿En qué universidad estás?- Preguntó Eriol  
  
--En la Universidad de Tokio- respondió ella..-¿ y tú en cuál de todas te inscribiste?  
  
--Pues, en la misma que tu! . En ese momento el vehículo se detuvo ante la más lujosa de las mansiones del sector.  
  
¿Aquí es?- Preguntó él  
  
--Si, por favor baja, luego mandaré a alguien para que recoja y ponga en orden tus pertenencias  
  
--Te agradezco mucho que hagas esto por mi, eres muy ...-Eriol la miró nuevamente...  
  
--¿Muy que? Preguntó ella..  
  
--..... hem, muy gentil, si, muy gentil , Eriol estaba nervioso..^-^U-No es nada, mejor vamos.  
  
Los dos chicos caminaron por el largo y hermoso sendero que llevaba hasta el pórtico de la mansión, él caminaba detrás de Tomoyo, mientras la observaba con curiosidad. Podía sentir que de ella salía una gran fuerza mágica, casi o más poderosa que la que él poseía. También el nombre de ella le sonaba conocido, sentía que ellos ya se habían presentado o que por lo menos se habían visto. Caminaron por unos amplios y lujosos pasillos.... Tomoyo: Pasa Hiragizawa, este va a ser tu dormitorio ¿Te agrada? -la sala estaba ricamente amoblada, y la luz entraba a través de las amplias ventanas dando al dormitorio una sensación de calidez.. Eriol caminó por el cuarto - Me agrada mucho, está muy bien decorada- una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Tomoyo. Ella caminó hacia uno de los sillones y dejó caer su cuerpo en él.  
  
-- Discúlpame, es que hoy ha sido un día terriblemente agitado, suspiró Tomoyo No te preocupes Daidouji,  
  
-- Llámame Tomoyo ¿quieres?  
  
-- Pero tu dime Eriol . Si es asi . bien  
  
-- No me vas a creer pero siento que ya nos conocemos, podrá sonar tonto pero es verdad- dijo Tomyo mirando por la ventana  
  
-- ¡ Que curioso! A mi me sucede lo mismo contigo  
  
-- jeje, pero que ridículos somos!, Si esta es la primera ves que nos vemos!, -Tomoyo miró su reloj- ¡ pero si ya son las 6! Vamos a tomar el té Eriol  
  
Él como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo.. mientras caminaban por el pasillo.. ¿Y vives sola en esta casa?- preguntó Eriol  
  
- Sí, estoy sola porque mi madre se acaba de casar con el padre de mi mejor amiga y se van a dar dos años de luna de miel, ayer me llamó y estaban en Cuba.O_o  
  
- Y no te sientes sola en esta casa? Dijo Eriol mientras corría la silla de Tomoyo  
  
- Sí pero como vivo tan ocupada no tengo tiempo para buscar novios o algo así, creo que en un tiempo más podría ser..¿y tú , estás solo?  
  
- Sí, es que también tengo muchas responsabilidades y debo confesar que jamás me he enamorado, he salido con muchas chicas pero no me he enamorado de ni una de ellas...  
  
- Y cuándo vuelves a Inglaterra? -dijo Tomoyo mientras sostenía una tasa de té en sus manos  
  
- Cuando termine unos asuntos. Eriol recordó que había venido a Japón por dos motivos, buscar y eliminar una fuerte fuente de magia oscura, y también para buscar novia. (¿quién será la afortunada) ...Después de comer fueron a sus dormitorios , que estaban uno frente al otro. En su cuarto Eriol aun no se acostaba para dormir, muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, ¿qué era esa magia que sentía salir de Tomoyo?¿Tendría ella poderes similares a los de él?, eso tenía que averiguarlo pero aun no sabía si Tomoyo tenía conocimientos sobre sus poderes sobrenaturales; Se decidió y salió hacia el dormitorio de ella, Golpeó la puerta e inmediatamente ella abrió. Cuando Tomoyo se apareció frente a él Eriol no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella llevaba el cabello suelto resaltando sus hermosas facciones, pero eso no fue lo que sonrojó al chico inglés; fue la camisa corta que ella llevaba puesta.  
  
- Buenas noches Eriol, ¿por qué has venido?. Preguntó Tomoyo un poco extrañada por la visita nocturna.  
  
- Es que quería hablar contigo  
  
- Entonces pasa, ¿quieres beber algo?  
  
- No, gracias , respondió un poco acalorado  
  
- Por favor toma asiento, ¿y sobre que querías hablar?  
  
- Tomoyo yo no quiero molestar, tal ves tu quieres dormir y yo...  
  
- No te preocupes, justo ahora yo no podía dormir- ella sonreía y Eriol al verla sentía que su corazón se aceleraba..  
  
*********CONTINUARÁ**********  
  
Notas finales.... Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen muchos reviews!!jajaja. Para que sepan el fic está terminado, pero subiré los capítulos a medida que me dejen comentarios...jeje...¡¡corrupción, corrupción...!! (mínimo 30..O_o..sueña....) ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro?, yo creo que es algo fuera de lo común, y les aseguro que la historia viene como Machos....el final, cada día más brutal...jeje..mucha tele.. Este fic lo subí por los días de Fiestas Patrias, porque hoy no me invitaron a ni un carrete...V_V..pero igual le deseo a todos los Chilenos q' lean mi fic, que disfruten estos días y que tomen harto..jaja, tb a los peruanos, mexicanos, bolivianos, argentinos, franceses chinos, ecuatorianos etc... , que lo pasen bien no más ¡¡a todo "cerdo" ..(chiste para los amigos).yap, celebren con todo, carreteen, disfruten el 18de Septiembre...sobre todo las vacaciones..jajaja... Y un saludo para mis amigos: Aome, Furby, Yukita, Perezosa, Camila, Andrea, Sakura, Agus, Pablito, la amante de Conan, Ana M, Cata R y ya...al francés fougueux. 


End file.
